Souls
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: "What happened to Spike and Buffy! They just vanished!" Willow cried. Buffy and Spike's souls have been ripped out as their bodies lie prone on the ground. This time with no soul Spike can't live, Buffy can't live. What will Willow and the Scoobies do to keep their best friends alive? Find out and see :)


**Authors Note: HELLO! Just got back into Buffy the Vampire Slayer like no other! A.K.A. I'm crushing on Spike hard lol. SO! I decided to do something different with my many OC characters! Have fun! **

* * *

><p>Things were eerily quiet within his hotel room as James prepared for the day to come. Standing in front of the mirror he straightened his jacket, brushing the lapels so that they sat perfectly where they needed to be. He ran his hands through the unruly mass of black curls that sat upon his head and let out a breath. It was time to go he realized as he glanced at the clock that sat perched next to the hotel bed. Doing one more once over in the mirror he grabbed his wallet, sliding it into one of the pockets in his jacket, and picked up his sunglasses that lay obscurely on the desk by the television. Sliding the glasses to lay on top of his head, he fished his phone out of his back pocket and messaged his manager, informing her that he was ready and that he would meet her downstairs. Pocketing his phone once more he made his way to the door, unlocked the hook, briefly checked both ways down the hall, closed it behind him and made his way to the elevator. Show time, he thought with a slight snicker.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella Thadius unbuckled her seat belt with a long winded sigh, leaning back against the seat cushion. If she had known that parking here was going to be such a bother she wouldn't have gone at all. She grimaced, she still could have been at home with a nice bowl of popcorn and Netflix like she originally had planned instead of coming to this crowded convention that her friend promised her would be great. Said friend now currently rapping her knuckles against Ella's passenger window, beckoning her to come out of the car. With another heavy sigh Ella grabbed her purse and exited her vehicle, hiking her purse high up on her shoulder and facing her friend. Martha Rowland or Marty for short stood at 5'7 with long red brown hair and deep brown eyes. To Ella she looked like she should be a model which Marty always declined with a floaty laugh and a wave of her hand. Ella always seemed to want to compare herself to Marty, even though she knew she was pretty in her own way. Standing at 5'5 with shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes, Ella knew she was pretty but she didn't flaunt it. Always going with clothes that would look less appealing on her petite frame and would make her look younger than her 42 years of age.<p>

"Ready to go inside?" Questioned Marty making sure Ella was looking at her face as she watched her shift from foot to foot un-tensing her sore muscles. With a nod and no words Ella began to walk through the parking garage towards the convention center. She just wanted to get this day over with so that she could relax at home and live about her nights as usual. Making her walk brisk Ella quickly entered the elevator and waited for Marty to come in with her, if the day was going to be long she wanted to at least enjoy what she could. If that meant both binge eating and buying so be it, she had given up on her diet long ago anyway. With the elevator stopped and opened up Ella was surprised at the masses of people she found within. Scanning the large room Ella stepped out and did a full circle to take in the view of the lobby that led to the convention floor. A tap on her shoulder made her turn her head towards her friend who pointed towards a ring of tables that said 'will call' on the front of them. With a nod Ella followed her friend towards the table and waited her turn. When they reached the front Marty quickly grabbed her ticket and then waited patiently for Ella. Which she appreciated, she really hated it when people believed she couldn't take care of herself because of her condition.

"Licence please," The ladies lips said as Ella stared at the woman's face. Reaching into her purse Ella grasped her wallet and fished around in it for her licence. When she handed it to the lady at the desk she briefly scanned it and she too fished around a large box looking for Ella's name. When it was produced she handed Ella's licence back along with a badge and a ticket with a stamp marked on it for 8:00 a.m. With a nod of thanks Ella retreated towards her friend as they made their way to the convention floor to start their long tedious day.

* * *

><p>When James sat down at the table issued for himself he was still shocked at how many people waited in line just to get his signature. They were all bloody crazy if you asked him, and since no one did he kept it to himself. When 8:00 rolled around and he began to give signatures to his fans one by one, he began to question why he ever did this. The question really started to get to him when he could slowly feel the throbbing in his wrist from signing his name one to many bloody times. If things didn't get interesting soon he was going to let out a very manly scream of frustration. When a comic book slid into view and a nicely painted finger nail tapped on it he lifted his head. He hadn't even realized that he had banged it into the table. The woman standing before him was quite pretty in a petite little girl kind of way, way to young for him he deduced. When he grasped the comic and brought it closer he uncorked his sharpie and waited for her to speak.<p>

"Name?" He questioned. When he waited he believed to be a good five minutes with no response he lifted his head to the woman once more. She had a look of frustration shinning in her vibrant green eyes as she continued to stare. When he quirked an eyebrow at her she raised both of hers in a look of shock and then understanding. With a brief soft chuckle she looked at him and then tapped her ear. When his eyebrows then lowered in confusion she huffed and tapped her ear once more. When he still didn't understand and her annoyance began to show she tapped her ear once again and then made her arms into an X. Then he understood, this girl who stood before him with a storm of frustration shinning in her green eyes was deaf. Then when he had asked for her name she hadn't heard him, with a slow smile he lifted his hands.

_'Can I have your name please?'_ He signed to her as her eyes slowly rounded in her shock but then turned into excitement. When she lifted her hands and began to sign in rapid succession he cringed and signed to her to slow down. With a sheepish nod she lifted her hands once more.

_'My name is Ella Thadius. How do you know sign language if you don't mind me asking?'_

_'Not at all Ella,' _He signed quickly as he scrawled her name and then his beneath it. _'But since there is a line why don't I give you this instead.'_ He quickly and in small number lest anyone saw he scribbled his phone number upon her hand that he had quickly and to her shock grabbed. With a finger pressed to his lips in a shhh sign and a small wink he hustled her along but quickly signed, _'Text me later luv so we can get more acquainted.'_ With a deep blush that quickly stained her cheeks and made him chuckle Ella made a quick run for it to the safety of her friend waiting with open awe for her.

* * *

><p><em>'Your kidding me right?! James Marsters gave you his phone number?!" <em>Marty signed quickly her eyes round with awe, after Ella had told her story. With a slight nod of indifference Ella walked around the convention floor with Marty whom kept continuously gushing over what happened. Yes, James Marsters had given her him number. Probably for a hook-up to feed his sexual appetite, and if that were so Ella wanted nothing to do with him. To her superstars like him were probably all the same, they only wanted fame, fortune and to have as many conquests as possible. Which she would not be one of, she was not a whore. Not now and not ever. It was just that Marty would not drop the subject, the constant tapping on her shoulder to get her attention was becoming grating. Maybe if she shot the man one text and to which he most likely would not respond, Marty would leave her alone. Grasping her phone from her back pocket, Ella went to her text messages and quickly added his number and shot him a brief text saying hello and who she was and left it that. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and was quite shocked when her phone buzzed almost immediately after. Grabbing it again she stared at the screen and balked slightly. All he had written back was a brisk where are you? When she responded that she was on the convention floor in artists alley with her friend Marty he responded with a wait there. Confused Ella immediately planted her feet and stood stock still out of instinct, when Marty walked ahead of her and realized that Ella had stopped moving, she pivoted around and returned to Ella's side.

'_What's the matter?' _Her fingers questioned with a puzzled look on her face. When Ella signed back that she had to wait there and didn't feel like telling Marty why. Marty's cheeks puffed up in a childish manner and stomped her foot with exaggeration. When Ella continued to wait and would occasionally check her watch upon her wrist in impatience. When she thought she could no longer wait a hand was placed on her shoulder which startled her to jump into the air and whirl around in shock. When she looked back at who had spooked her, she looked up at the man whom had asked her to wait. He stood before her with a pair of thick black glasses on, his black hair gelled back and the look of total confidence that made her shiver. He wore tight jeans with a red sweater and a large trench coat over it all. To anyone he probably looked like a handsome man walking the convention floor, everyone else was to busy to realize that James Marsters stood before them. A slow smile curved his lips and Ella tried so hard not to swoon at the mans feet. She right there and then decided that she knew she should have stayed home and watched television. What had she gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>She watched the two out of the corner of her eye. They almost looked so identical to the ones she knew and loved. Well, his hair was black and he was human but James Marsters looked exactly like Spike, right down to the cocky smirk he wore and the thick English accent. Then she looked just like Buffy all the way from her blonde head to her stubborn eyes, to the hands that were planted on her hips in a mocking sort of way. It brought a tear to the red hair witches eyes as she watched. Reaching for the walkie that sat at her hip Willow brought it to her lips.<p>

"I found them Xander, no seriously it's not a lie this time. I found the perfect vessels. Let's do this thing. I want my best friend back."


End file.
